


The Jiffypop Order

by snarmies



Series: Jiffypop Saga [2]
Category: Jiffypop Detail
Genre: Multi, So here we are again, this one is gonna be less depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarmies/pseuds/snarmies
Summary: A young princess finds herself yearning for a love of her own, and in doing so, seeks a way of freedom.





	The Jiffypop Order

**Author's Note:**

> Tee hee this one is gonna be fun to write too. Let’s get into the Prologue

Stella sat herself on the balcony of an elegant castle she was privileged to call her home. Her life was that of a princess, and her role came with many perks that eased her way of life.

But with perks, there are always drawbacks.

As of yesterday, her parents informed her of an arranged marriage. With a man. What a joke.

Her distaste couldn’t be more evident.

She glanced over the people below her, all unknowing to her inner turmoil. She sometimes longed to be a peasant. Free to love without arrangement. 

Just as the thought popped in her mind, a familiar voice called out to her. 

“Your Majesty! Your mother requests to see you!” She turned to face the metal of one of two of her personal knights. Lord Sonja. She was the more stern of the two, so there was no way she could get out of this.

“Ah...Yes, tell her she has my attention, and I will be there shortly.” The answer satisfied the Knight, and she left Stella to her own peace of mind once more. She let out a soft sigh. “One day I’ll be free..I just need to figure out how.”

The thought lingered in her mind as she made her way to her mother.


End file.
